School Time with an Adventure!
by iceamethyst007
Summary: Fiona is transferred to a differen't school, and she meets her old friends Pb and Marceline. She also makes a new friend name Tiffany. They also bump into some new friends which gives them a crazy Journey with Tiffany! It skips to things but overall it's a easy to read story. Problem is...theres random pairing and the Lich is involved :P.
1. Transfered

**Iceamethyst: **

**Hey, just to tell you Tiffany is me I decided to add myself in there, to make it interesting. ****:P **

**Also this is a Fiona/Finn and some of a Finn/Tiffany, if you don't like it DON'T READ IT :3.**

* * *

_**School Time**_

* * *

**(The New Student)**

* * *

"Fiona don't worry" she said to herself "PB is going to be here so are Marceline and Lumpy Space Princess…" she added holding her books to her chest.

Fiona opened the door and walked into the school, "Whoa" she was amazed on how big this school was.

"Well might as well get used to it here I'm going to be here for 4 years anyway" she sighed.

"Fiona" she heard a familiar voice called her.

"Hey Fiona come here since were in the same class I'll guide you there" PB yelled giving her a motion sign to come over.

Fiona ran to PB but her dress kept on getting in the way.

"Hey where's Marceline" Fiona asked.

"Oh, she's talking to this new girl i'll tell you this all the boys think she's cool; but the girls don't really like her" She said explaining everything.

"Well can I meet her" Fiona asked really wanting to meet her.

"Sure, but to tell you something she acts almost like you" said PB almost like a warning.

They walked to hall #2, and searched for Marceline.

"There she is said" PB grabbing on to Fiona wrist.

"Hey Marceline" she yelled running with Fiona to catch up to her.

"Hey Bonnibel, hey Fiona" she said greeting her two best friends.

"Who are they" asked the girl with black hair.

"Oh these are my two best friends Bonnibel and Fiona" She said pointing to both of them.

"You can call me Princess Bubblegum or PB" said PB introducing herself.

"Well nice to meet you" she said and added "my name is Tiffany".

Next thing you know 3 boys pass by but one of them didn't pay attention and bumped into Tiffany.

"Whoa sorry" the boy with blonde hair said holding her up.

Ohh... its okay" she said quickly picking herself up.

Marceline for some reason was staring at the boy with black hair with a red and black sweater on.

PB was staring at the boy with pink hair.

The weird part is they were staring back.

The boy with the blonde hair was staring at Fiona and Tiffany, but they didn't care.

Fiona elbowed PB and Marceline.

They Blushed and looked away from them.

"Hey, I'm Marceline" she said jumping in front of the dude. "I'm Tiffany Nice to meet you" she said smiling. "I'm Fiona How are you" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm Princess Bubblegum" Pb said waving with a cute voice.

The boys snickered.

"I'm Finn the Human; This is Marshal Lee, and Prince Gumball" Finn said pointing out each of his friends.

"Wait, You guys are the scholarship students" Marceline said.

"So is Tiffany" Said Marshal Lee pointing at her and she looked at the floor and stared at her feet.

Then an announcement came on "All Scholarship students please report to the student council room" the speaker buzzed.

"Tiffany you can come with us, we can show you where the student council room is" said Finn.

Fiona, PB, and Marceline gave the boys a glare that said if you guys hurt we'll I'll hurt you look.

The boys started to get scared so they grabbed Tiffany and ran to the student council room.

The three girls laughed and walked to their class.

* * *

**Iceamethyst:**

**I know the storyline is weird but I like it and I hope you do to. **

**The Next Episode will be with the boys and Tiffany, just hope they don't run her over, LOL: D.**

**P.S. This Might be the last time I talk to you guys i'm known as the writer though.**

**Tiffany will talk you through though :D.**


	2. Talent Shows and a Secret

Hey! I've decided that I'm going to keep going :D. Because I REALLY Want to finish this :D

Spoiler: There's going to be talent show and Marceline, Marshal, Tiffany, and Finn are going to be dancing as the SOS Brigade :D. Marceline as Mikuru, Marshal as Itsuki, Tiffany as Haruhi, and Finn as Kyon. Fiona is going to be dancing to Bo beep Bo beep (I think that's the name).

* * *

**School Time!**

* * *

AHH, let go of me Tiffany yelled kicking them in their legs.

For lord sakes girl calm down Marshal Lee said holding her while being kicked in his legs.

He threw her in the front of an empty class room door.

She looked at them with a mean death look that for some reason scared the heck out of Marshal Lee and PG.

She threw Marshal on the ground putting her foot on his chest.

Do that again, and I'll make sure Marceline will bite you to death she threatened.

Marshal Lee smirked, I'll make sure Finn tackles you to death.

Finn gave him a shut-up look, and tried to talk Tiffany into leaving Marshal Lee alone.

Hey…Calm down Finn said trying not to make her hurt him.

She picked up her foot and they walked into the empty room, which was the Scholarship's meeting room .

They all walked in seeing nothing but boys and no girls.

Tiffany mumbled to herself.

Everyone was throwing paper pencils and even their lunches.

Even Finn and Marshal Lee were throwing paper at random people.

These people are insecure said Tiffany.

I know right mumbled PG.

* * *

***Lunch Room***

* * *

As Finn, Marshal, PG, and Tiffany walked out the meeting room they walked to the lunch room while talking non-stop.

Hey, Marshal you know when you were staring at Marceline after that she told me she liked you Tiffany said giving him a smirk.

Marshal Lee ignored her smirk, so she said that huh Marshal Lee said.

Yep she said that replied Tiffany.

And, she went on, PB likes you PG she said.

Really he said not really ever wondering about asking that.

Oh…and…Finn, Fiona thinks you're just um…she tried to find a way to say it nicely.

Weird she finally said.

Oh.. Said Finn kind of upset.

Hey but I think your cool she said giving him a small punch in his arm.

Hey Tiffany she heard a voice called her.

Hey PB she yelled, see ya guys she said running in front of them catching up to her friends.

Marshal Lee smirked, some girl she acts like he said.

It's called a tomboy said PG.

A tom- what said Finn.

A Tomboy a random voice said from the corner.

A girl who hangs out with boys a lot and acts like one, and never likes hanging around girls he continued.

Who the heck are you Marshal pointed.

Heh. He gave a smirk Name's Daniel he replied walking out of the corner.

Fiona acts the same way he added.

Even if you like Fiona she won't like you…unless…said Daniel scheming.

Unless what Finn said actually listening.

You make her jealous he said with an evil face.

Why are you even here Finn mumbled.

You see Tiffany likes me and she bothers the heck out of me, I'm going to find a way to get her embarrassed he said with the same evil look on his face.

Dude you're just evil said Marshal Lee, I like that he said with the same face.

Wait, if you're going to embarrass her…Finn stopped.

Yep you get the idea you're going to make Fiona jealous by using Tiffany Daniel said out clear.

* * *

***with the girls***

* * *

So was it horrible that they dragged you all that they were there Marceline smirked.

Shut up Marcy said Fiona.

Yes it was now skip the subject please she pleaded.

So anyway what happened said PB.

I just said… ugh... never mind, well when we were in the room , when Finn and Marshal stopped throwing paper at people I told them that you guys liked them Tiffany said drinking her weird soda.

YOU WHAT Fiona yelled, smacking the soda out her hand?

HEY, I was drinking that Fi yelled Tiffany.

You told Finn I liked him she began to start yelling louder.

NO I SAID YOU DIDN'T LIKE HIM Yelled Tiffany.

All the boys in the cafeteria started to get interested in their fight.

Do I have to tell them about your secret Fiona yelled?

No you don't because I said you didn't like them Tiffany started to calm her voice down.

Calm down girls Marcy said calmly to them.

STAY OUT OF THIS MARCY they both yelled in Unison.

Then Marshal Lee and Finn ran over.

Guys… calm down said Marshal.

Fiona started to calm down slowly, and so did Tiffany.

Fine…Fiona finally said.

Then Tiffany automatically started smiling, so anyway I heard there was a talent show she said excitedly.

Uhhh…You did hear that you asked the principle and he said yes said Finn

You want me to get mad again she gave him a mean glare.

Really said PB, is there a signup sheet she said with almost screaming in happiness.

Right here Tiffany said putting it in her face, I already know what I'm doing said Tiffany.

Hey can I join you asked PB, Sure Tiffany said signing the signup sheet with on side named grouped.

Hey Fiona, I have a great dance for you to do Tiffany said.

Okay send it on my phone she said.

What about me and Marshal asked Finn.

Tiffany got a sort of evil look on her face; oh... you're dancing with me, PB and Marcy.

You had to ask Finn Marshal Lee said with an annoyed voice.

I'll send the video of the dance to your guy's phones she said walking to the soda machine.

PG already said he would help with the lighting music and such; she said grabbing the soda out of the slot.

Wait so that means PG knows what were going to dance to Marshal Lee said grabbing Finn and running to find out where PG is.

Hahaha, you didn't tell him did you Marcy said laughing her head off.

Nope Tiffany said laughing.

Uhhh…Tiffany this is the dance you wanted me to do O.e said Fiona.

Tiffany looked at her small phone screen, yep she said smiling.

Marcy looked on the screen whoa that looks just like you she said.

No listen closer to what she's said O.e Fiona said.

Marceline's eyes grew bit and she busted out laughing.

It's a computer voice that's why it's called Vocaloid Tiffany said taking a sip of her soda.

Oh, that's how Miku Hatsune was made said Fiona.

Yep, I bet I can do her voice to Tiffany said.

Bet you 50$ you can't PB said laughing thinking it was a joke.

I bet I can Tiffany said about to sing, Hi my name is Miku she said.

Whoa, how's you do that said Marcy.

My voice is kind of like a Vocaloid singer she said bragging.

You do know I'm not actually paying you 50$ right PB said

Yeah, I know Tiffany said disappointed.

Whatever I'm going to class PB said walking to class.

Hey wait up Fiona yelled.

* * *

***After school, everyone's at Tiffany's house :P***

* * *

I can't believe your wearing that said Fiona.

Hey, you don't like Haruhi Tiffany yelled.

No I like it but…wait.. Your dancing the….Fiona said realizing what they were going to dance.

Yep, now put on the Hello kitty dress I made you she said.

Fine but only because I like it she groaned.

She picked up the dress and ran into Tiffany's bathroom.

Okay I got it on said Marcy walking out with another anime uniform on.

(I'm an Anime fan :D)!

Whoa, Tiffany uhhh… Marcy said kind of confused

What said Tiffany?

Are the boys coming Marcy asked.

Yeah why you ask asked Tiffany.

There here…said Marceline.

Then Marceline saw them knocking on the door.

Time to get in character Marcy Tiffany said.

Tiffany ran down stairs, and opened the door.

Hey she yelled with a smile.

Whoa, are you okay asked Marshal Lee.

What the heck are you wearing Finn asked.

No time Tiffany said grabbing them into her room.

Change into these she commanded.

Well anytime now she said still holding up the clothes.

In here Marshal said turning red.

Well you're going to have to Fiona's in my bathroom Tiffany said.

Finn and Marshal looked at each other and just put the clothes on top of theirs.

Okay SOS brigade were going to dance the opening of The melody of Haruhi Suzumiya Tiffany said with a cheer.

Tiffany's gone crazy Finn whispered Marshal.

Nah, she's actually cu- i mean better this way Marshal Whispered back.

Finn smirked.

Are you listening Tiffany yelled.

Look Finn and Marshal you need to be in character she said.

oh... okay Finn couldn't understand what she meant, but he went with it.

i don't care replied Marshal.

Tiffany gave them an angry look and slapped them both. (They got backslapped xD)

Oww they both yelled.

Hmm she said turning away and walking to her bathroom.

Fiona you ready she said knocking on the door.

Yeah she replied.

She walked out in the dress, with her hair down, and a weird cherry bang on the inside of her hair.

Finn's mouth dropped.

But the girls didn't care.

So the talent show is tomorrow she asked.

Yep, and were already ready Tiffany said.

Then can you stop acting like the crazy Haruhi girl Marshal Lee said annoyed.

Nope Tiffany said smiling.

* * *

***The Next Day*(With Tiffany).**

* * *

Tiffany walked in the hall in her costume, smiling while people stared at her.

She walked up to B Hall seeing Finn looking in his locker.

She walked to the end of his locker door and yelled...

HEY FINN She screamed in his ear.

O MY GOD, TIFFANY He yelled jumping in his locker and falling out of it.

Dude he said rubbing his head on the floor.

Sorry, but it was that or i hit you she said helping him up.

Oh wow thanks he said pulling himself up.

So you ready for the show she asked.

Yep, since you made us practice ALL DAY yesterday he said very annoyed.

Well I'm sorry; I'll buy you a soda or lunch later then, okay she asked.

Uhhh...okay Finn said confused.

I wonder how Fiona's doing she asked.

Probably frecking out, since she's almost never wears a dress, that short before he said.

Yeah probably she laughed.

Hey Finn a voice called him.

Then they saw Daniel run up.

Good luck with the Talent show he said.

oh, hey Tiffany he said with a annoyed voice.

Hey Daniel she said all happily.

What's wrong with you Daniel asked for some reason.

Nothing am i bothering you Tiffany said with a creepy look.

uhh, sort of he said.

Good she smiled.

Finn remember 4th period is the Talent Show, Don't be late she said running away.

heh, she told you guys to be in character didn't she Daniel smirked.

Yep, Finn said with a sigh.

* * *

***4th period* :O**

* * *

Ughh where is he Tiffany said walking back and forth inpatient.

Here Finn yelled running onto stage.

Thank god growled.

They all walked on stage, getting in there places, and waited for the music to play.

Okay the Group on stage will be dancing to the Hare Hare yukai.

To see what they danced go here...: watch?v=_indP8fT494&feature=related.

Okay next is Fiona and she is dancing to Bo Beep Bo Beep.

To see what she danced go here...: watch?v=kXwYTrk8C9U.

(Sorry for short Talent show...But i didn't want to write the lyrics...)

* * *

***After School***

* * *

That was awesome PB yelled.

I know right Marcy agreed.

At least you didn't have to dance like i had to, Fiona said hiding her face, while walking out of the school.

Where is Tiffany asked PB.

She's after school singing class said Marcy.

Then out of know where Marshal Lee ran to them, then hiding behind them.

What are you doing Marcy screamed.

Just watch he said laughing really hard.

Then Finn and this weird boy came in sight.

Where is he Finn yelled.

I don't know who your talking about Fiona said.

Yeah me neither said Marcy.

He might be hiding behind them the boy pointed behind them.

Finn walked in the back of them but Fiona blocked him.

Fiona please move he asked.

Nope she replied.

He went around but Fiona followed around the girls.

Behind her was Marshal Lee trying so hard not to laugh.

Move girl Finn said.

This time he looked over her shoulder. (Uh oh...)

Marshal he yelled.

But instead of pushing by her Fiona grabbed him and straight up kissed him.

Run Marshal Marcy screamed.

Marshal Lee made a break for it running out of the school.

Then the bell for extra classes rang.

Hey Finn he's getting away Daniel said.

Oh right Finn said getting out of the kiss, and ran out the door.

Daniel started to run but...

Tiffany jumped on him. xD

God darn it, get off of me He yelled.

Run go save Marshal she told the girls.

The girls ran out of the school, following Finn.

* * *

***To be Continued***

* * *

Oh...well did ya like it?

Better than the first one right :D.

Will Daniel ever get Tiffany to leave him alone?

Tune in next Time to see what Marshal did, and what happend xD.


	3. Love and a fire

Hey, Back with pt 2 for Talent shows, and a secret!

* * *

God darn it, Tiffany Yelled Daniel.

I told you not to mess with me she said jumping off of him.

God you're lucky you weren't hurt he said rubbing his neck.

Heh…don't count on it she smirked.

To be honest I didn't see it coming he laughed.

Huh she thought, he's never been this nice to me before...then she stopped thinking.

Well uhhh, Hello you there he said trying to wake her up from her thought.

Then her phone rang, oh god she said.

What now he asked.

Marshals about to be rampaged, come on she said running.

* * *

***With Marshal and Finn***

* * *

****Okay you got now what are you going to do Marshal Lee teased.

Uhhh…I really didn't think this far Finn said thinking.

Finn…PG said running while unable to breathe.

What he answered.

J-Jake's here he still said panting.

Hey dude Jake said stretching toward his bro.

Wait, how are you able to get in the school Finn asked.

Oh the principle is Lady's mom he laughed.

Oh Finn said.

Then the girls came in sight running towards the boys.

Guys we have a problem Marcy said.

What happened Marshal asked.

We can't find Tiffany anywhere answered PB.

Now that I noticed Daniel's gone too…Finn said.

Oh god everyone said except Jake (He was confused).

They all ran to the Hallway seeing Daniel leaning on the wall.

Hey he said.

Where's Tiffany Marshal said.

Oh she's doing something he said trying to ignore him.

Then Tiffany walked out with a huge bruise on her arm.

Whoa what happened Marcy smirked.

He happened she said pointing to Daniel.

So…Anyway what were you guys fighting about Marcy asked.

Oh you want to see Marshal said taking out his phone.

Don't you dare Finn said with a mad/Annoyed voice.

So Marshal flipped to this video and pressed play.

Then the girls couldn't stop laughing.

I hate my life Finn groaned.

Don't say that dude Jake said stretching to him.

Who is he Tiffany pointed.

Oh Jake my brother Finn said.

Oh k Tiffany said.

So…who wants to go to my house for snacks asked Fiona.

I'll go Marcy said.

I have a ton of homework PB sighed.

I'll go if Finn's going said Marshal.

Sure I'll go said Finn.

I'll go I have nothing better to do said Daniel.

Now I'm not sure if I want to go Tiffany said annoyed.

Please can you come Fiona asked.

Okay fine Tiffany said slumping.

* * *

***Fiona's house***

* * *

Okay Daniel Marshal and Finn should be coming Fiona said.

I don't see how are we going to entertain them Marcy said kind of slump.

How about Truth or Dare Tiffany said.

You do realize that that always ends up with someone kissing right Fiona said.

You know 3 boys 3 girls Marcy said.

Eww…Tiffany thought.

Then the phone rang.

I'll get it said Marcy.

...

Hey Marcy who was it Tiffany said seeing Marceline walking back.

Oh PB and PG there going out now; so there not coming she said.

Aww cute said Fiona.

Hey Fi asked Tiffany.

Yea Fiona asked.

I was just wondering…did you kiss Finn Cuz of that chase or just cause you wanted to Tiffany asked.

Uhhh….Fiona blushed.

Then the door rang.

There here Fiona said.

I'll get it said Tiffany.

Hey guys Tiffany said opening the door.

Hey Marshal Lee said.

They all walked to the living room.

Okay Tiffany thought we could play Truth or Dare Fiona said.

Oh god Finn said with a smirk.

So Tiffany is going to be first Fiona said.

Okay…Fi Truth or Dare Tiffany asked.

Truth said Fi.

Okay I asked you this earlier but you didn't answer… did you kiss Finn because of that chase or just cause you wanted to Tiffany smiled.

O.o = Marceline, Marshal, and Daniel's faces xD.

Ohh…because I wanted to….she said trying to trailing her voice off.

Marshal and Tiffany busted out laughing.

Okay…My turn she growled.

Umm…Marcy Truth or Dare she asked.

Truth Marcy said.

Okay, is it true that…you like…Marshal she asked.

As a friend she answered.

Darn it Marshal thought.

Okay… Daniel Truth or Dare Marcy asked.

Dare Daniel answered.

Finally a Dare Marcy said.

Well I Dare you to…hug Tiffany without being rude.

That's not really hard he said.

He went up to Tiffany and hugged her.

Wow, kind of surprised Marshal said.

Well you don't know what happened in the hall Daniel laughed.

Tiffany just hid her face.

So…Marshal Truth or Dare he asked.

Dare he answered.

Oh… I dare you to…kiss Marceline then tell her want you told Finn and me in the hall he said with a smirk.

Uhhh…Marshal Lee was turning red and really uncomfortable.

So Marshal Lee floated to Marceline whose face was red as his.

So he kissed her then said really fast that you could barely hear what he said, I-really-like-you-and-I-hope-you-do-too.

Then he sat down covering his face with his legs.

Marceline just giggled and sat down.

Finn truth or dare he mumbled.

Dare he said jumping.

I dare you too…hug someone you like now, in this room he laughed picking up his head.

Finn looked around seeing Jake motioning his head to Fiona.

Ugghh he said walking toward Fiona.

He hugged Fiona and walked next to Jake.

Well…I guess that's everyone said Tiffany.

Wait what do you mean said Marshal.

Marceline, Fiona, and I planned this.

What Marshal and Finn yelled.

Can't believe you guys didn't see it Daniel said annoyed.

Well I'm done I'm going home said Jake.

Wait, Jake was here asked Marceline.

I guess said Finn said confused.

I'm out bye said Marceline floating out the door not waiting for a answer.

Well I'm going to go said Marshal Lee floating out the door with Marceline.

Well…now what Finn said seeing if Fiona would answer.

Well I'm going to sleep Fiona said yawning.

Well I'm leaving then Finn said while waving good bye to everyone left.

You two can stay, but I'm going to sleep she said walking upstairs yawning.

Great Tiffany said taking out her phone.

Well I'm stuck here she said laying her head on the couch.

I'm not see ya Daniel said about to walk-out the door.

See ya Tiffany said sighing and dropping her head in a pillow.

I could give you a ride home he said turning around.

Please Tiffany muffled in the pillow.

She got up and walked out the door.

Well this is going to be awkward he said walking out the door.

* * *

***The Next Day* (Saturday)**

* * *

Fiona woke up, getting out of her bed and running to the living room, seeing no one there.

Oh good they left she said rubbing her eyes.

She ran back up stairs to change, and ran back DOWN stairs to get some food.

She looked out the window seeing Finn across from her fence motioning her to come outside.

She ran out of the kitchen and ran out her door.

Hey she said running in the back of the house.

Sup he said smiling at her.

Nothing so what's up she asked.

Umm… you want to go on a date; with me after school on Monday he asked sort of blushing.

Sure she said smiling.

So where are we going she asked.

Oh, we can go to that new restaurant beside the school he said.

Great, can't wait she said.

Well I got to go; Jake wants me to go help him with something Finn said running in his house.

Bye Fiona said waving goodbye.

Then she ran inside, calling Marceline, PB, and Tiffany.

* * *

***On the Phone***

* * *

Hey Fi what's up Marceline asked.

Let me guess, Finn asked you out Tiffany asked.

How the heck did you know that Fiona asked.

Easy, last night Daniel drove me home, and told me that Finn was going to ask you on a date Tiffany explained.

Wait Daniel drove you home Marcy laughed.

Shut up Tiffany said annoyed.

Yea, Marceline you don't have to always laugh when someone is acting serious PB said.

Oh, yea how was your date with Prince Gumball, i bet you bored him to death Marcy teased.

PB hanging up the phone, leaving a small dial tone sound.

Great now you make PB upset Fiona said sort of mad with a mixture of annoyed.

Well I have to go singing practice, said Tiffany hanging up the phone.

So now what asked Fiona.

I don't know…so where you and Finn going Marcy asked.

We're going to the Restaurant by the school, I really can't wait she squealed.

Whoa Fi calm down your acting like PB after finishing a science experiment said Marceline.

Oh yeah sorry Fiona laughed.

Well I'm going to go I have to walk my dog, bye Marceline said hanging up her phone.

Fiona pressed a button on the phone and lay down on her couch.

It's only 12:34 now what she sighed.

Soon after thinking about Monday she fell asleep.

* * *

***Monday* (With Finn)**

* * *

Ughhh…what time is it Finn moaned.

7:24 I'm late for school he yelled getting out of his bed.

He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door running to school.

Yes finally I'm here he said panting.

Halt, Tiffany said stopping Finn.

Finn, your late she said.

I know I overslept he said still panting.

You're lucky you have a date or I wouldn't give you detention she smirked.

You wouldn't give me detention anyway he screamed.

Whoa calm down just go to class lover boy she teased.

Would you shut your mouth he mumbled.

So he ran past her and ran to B-hall and ran into science, seeing PB and Fiona.

This is going to be a day he sighed.

* * *

***After School***

* * *

Guys wait up yelled PB.

Hurry we're going to be late Marcy said grabbing PB's hand and running out of the school.

Where are we going Marceline yelled trying to pull PB's hand to let go of her.

We're going to spy on Finn and Fi Marcy said running faster, while PB was being dragged behind.

Then the restaurant soon came in sight and so did Finn and Fiona.

PB and Marceline ducked in the bush behind the sitting area.

I'm really happy that I'm here Fiona said smiling.

I am too Finn said giving her back a smile.

Then Tiffany came in sight on the stage.

Wait what is Tiffany doing here Marceline PB.

I don't know but we're here for Finn, and Fiona said Marcy.

Wait is that Tiffany asked Finn.

Yeah it is Fiona said.

Hi, um I would like to say; that I hope all of you are having a good time, especially my best friends she said smiling straight at Finn and Fiona.

Then she began to sing the song for Finn and Fiona.

Whoa, looks like that singing class paid off said Marcy.

As Finn and Fiona listened to Tiffany singing they talked.

So, did you really kiss me just because you wanted to Finn asked blushing.

Uhhh…Well yes, and because I wanted Marshal to survive she laughed.

But anyway I sort of liked it Finn said blushing a lot more.

Well I did too Fiona said laughing.

Finn scooted his chair beside Fiona.

She began to blush and just stood still.

Just kiss her Tiffany said in the microphone smiling.

So Finn leaned in and kissed Fiona, while hugging her.

She soon got used to it and hugged him back.

Eww Marcy said.

Their cute together PB said smiling.

Then…something horrible happened.

Wait what's that smell Finn said getting out of the kiss.

Its smoke Fiona said jumping out of her seat; seeing a huge fire on one of the tables.

Finn grabbed Fiona and ran out of the restaurant.

Fiona turned around seeing, Tiffany putting out the fire with her water powers.

Wait what about Tiffany Fiona said turning around.

Ugghh stupid fire Tiffany said still trying to put out the fire.

Tiffany, get out of there Fiona yelled.

Okay hold on, Tiffany grabbed a bag and ran out.

Uhhh… we better get out of here said Marceline.

I'm with you on that one PB said turning around.

* * *

Hey, it's me :D.

So your probably wondering how the fire started, or why did Tiffany grab a bag, why did Tiffany sing for Finn and Fiona, How can Tiffany have magic powers, and will PB and Marcy get caught? find out in the next chapter.


	4. The Horrible Truth

Okay A lot of people liked my story (mostly guest T_T), I actually thought I should stop but I guess not :D.

**_For you guest that say the name "Tiffany" is my name so please don't Flame alot of people are named it, i'm also not fighting just because a guest is scared to show his/herself. And i'm not a Bitch i write that was so get off my page and go make your own. Sorry for harsh words but i'm not tolerating that. For those people who appreciate it thank you. Oh and...please stop talking as Guests i would like some people talking on there accounts..._**

I will add some Fiolee because someone asked for it :D. So on with the story…

School Time!

* * *

***This is a continue to Love and a fire, but if you don't remember here..***

* * *

_Wait what's that smell Finn said getting out of the kiss._

_Its smoke Fiona said jumping out of her seat; seeing a huge fire on one of the tables._

_Finn grabbed Fiona and ran out of the restaurant._

_Fiona turned around seeing, Tiffany putting out the fire with water. _

_Wait what about Tiffany Fiona said turning around._

_Ugghh stupid fire Tiffany said rubbing her burnt hand._

_Tiffany, get out of there Fiona yelled._

_Okay hold on, Tiffany grabbed a bag and ran out._

_Uhhh… we better get out of here said Marceline._

_I'm with you on that one PB said turning around._

* * *

*Outside the restaurant*

* * *

What the heck what are you two doing here yelled Fiona.

Well we were kind of spying on you two said Marcy.

Well she was anyway said PB.

Guys not now the restaurant is on fire with people in it Tiffany screamed.

Oh right Fiona said running back inside.

As they all put out some flames they heard a "ow".

Wait I know that voice said Finn.

(I bet you're thinking…its FLAME PRINCESS! Well… it is :D)

Wait…I think I know to…FLAME PRINCESS Tiffany yelled.

Then Flame Princess appeared.

Finn…since you have been hurting me in the past I've decided…TO KILL YOU she said throwing flames at him.

But instead Tiffany jumped in front of him, and made a water shield.

Oww Flame Princess screamed.

Finn go save the people, I have this Tiffany said.

So as he was told Finn ran to save some citizens.

Flame Princess why are you trying to kill Finn, he only liked you doesn't mean you need to kill him for doing something in the past Tiffany yelled while dodging the flames.

(Of course I forgot to add this earlier… Tiffany is half Vampire and half human she taught herself spells, and one spell was a vampire spell it kind of messed up and she is now HALF vampire. Kind of cool huh?)

Guys put out the fire, but not all of it Tiffany commanded.

That will hurt her though Finn yelled.

It will give her time to think about it she said back throwing water balls at the fire.

So everyone ran in the kitchen; that was almost gone and grabbed buckets of water and threw it at her.

Ahhh, okay… I'll stop she said tuning down the fire.

Fiona watch out yelled Marshal.

Marshal floated to Fiona about to fall in the fire and grabbed her.

Thanks Marshal she said getting up.

Finn gave Marshal a mean glare that Marshal never seen before.

(Little jealous there LOL).

Flame Princess flew away seeing Finn glaring at Fiona.

So since that's over I'm going home PB said.

Me to Marceline said running out the burnt restaurant.

There's a dance coming soon said Marshal.

Yea…on Friday Fiona said with an annoyed tone.

Hey gives us time to find dates said Tiffany.

Your right about that said Marshal.

Well I'm leaving said Marshal.

See ya later bro Finn said waving at marshal which was running to the bus stop.

So Tiffany why'd you go on stage asked Finn.

Well I wanted to encourage you guys to get together, Marceline, Marshal , and Daniel asked me to sing that song for you guys she said.

Well thanks Fiona said smiling.

No problem she said with a weird smile.

Well I'm going to go see you lovers at school tomorrow she said running away not waiting for an answer.

Wait Fiona yelled.

She didn't turn around, she just kept running.

What's wrong with her asked Fiona.

I don't know, but I do know that smile when she said "no problem" it was a fake smile…Finn said.

Sorry Finn I have to go Cake is going to kill me if I don't get home Fiona said giving him a kiss on his cheek and running home.

Finn put his hand on his cheek blushing softly.

* * *

***The Next Day (At lunch) With Fiona***

* * *

Fiona picked up her tray and walked over to the table with Tiffany.

What's wrong she asked.

Nothing just a small stomach ache Tiffany said looking down under the table.

Are you sure she asked again.

Yes I'm fine she said with a bit of anger.

Okay what's wrong Fiona said looking right at her.

Daniel asked Marceline to the dance and she said yes she said crying a bit.

She did what Fiona yelled.

Yea, the bad thing is he did it right in my face she said crying even more.

Where is he Fiona yelled.

He didn't come to school today she said crying.

Hey guys Marceline said coming to the table with LSP.

Whoa what's wrong with her Marceline said laughing a bit.

Fiona and Tiffany looked at Marceline with a mad look.

Whoa…Drama going on here LSP said.

_LSP Shut up _Tiffany said in the darkest voice ever.

Excuse me LSP said in a weird Diva voice.

Tiffany there's no need to be mad for no reason Marceline said.

Tiffany got up with both of her hands slamming on the table and grabbed her tray and walked away.

What happened to her Fi asked Marceline.

You should know Fiona said getting up, grabbing her tray, and following Tiffany.

I can't believe she just told me to shut up LSP said with a surprised look.

LSP sometimes you do need to be quiet Marceline said.

Whatever LSP said eating her food.

* * *

***With Fiona and Tiffany***

* * *

Fiona and Tiffany sat with Finn and Marshal.

Whoa what happened to Tiffany Marshal asked.

Daniel asked Marceline to the Dance right in front of her Fiona said.

Okay, whats bad about that Marshal Lee said eating a corndog.

She said yes…Fiona said kind of upset.

Finn halfway spat out his drink on the dude next to him.

Well that's messed up Finn said whipping his face.

Where is he Marshal said with his fist clenched together.

_He's not here today_ Tiffany said in her lowest voice.

Well don't get upset he's not here Finn said trying to cheer her up.

Then the bell rang.

_Well I'm going to class_ Tiffany said picking up her tray and walking away.

* * *

***At Fiona's house***

* * *

My sister Cake can help you I can always talk to her Fiona said opening her front door.

Hey girl Cake said jumping off the couch and running to the door.

Who is she Cake asked.

This is Tiffany, You know Marceline Fiona asked.

Oh yeah, that girl with black hair she asked sitting on the couch.

Yep, she's going to the dance with Daniel Fiona said kind of weird.

Wow, and let me guess she likes him; but he doesn't, and your heart broken about it Cake asked raising a eyebrow.

Tiffany started to cry a bit.

Cake Fiona said with a mad voice.

Sorry come on and sit down Cake said patting the sofa cushion.

They both sat down.

So is there anyone else you like Cake asked.

_Well there is this one guy_…she said in a low voice.

Why didn't you ask him Fiona asked raising a eyebrow.

I'm afraid he already has a date she said gaining back her regular voice.

Find out and even if he does you'll defiantly get someone else to go with you Cake said smiling.

Thanks Cake, maybe I should ask Tiffany said starting to smile.

* * *

***The Next Day with Tiffany***

* * *

Tiffany opens her locker and realizes what happened yesterday.

That's right time to ask she said smiling.

She turned around seeing Daniel.

Holy Gwad where di -Tiffany yelled.

So, did Marceline tell you he asked smiling.

Yea, congrats on going to the dance with her Tiffany Fake smiled.

What the she's happy for me Daniel thought.

Well I have to go Tiffany said closing her locker and turning the other way.

Crab, didn't think that would happen Daniel thought.

Wait, who is she even going with he said out loud.

Tiffany ran to B-hall seeing Finn and Jake.

(Now you see what's going to happen right?)

Hey Finn, she said running towards his locker.

What's up Finn said closing his locker.

I was wondering if…Tiffany tried to trail her voice off.

If what Jake said eating a burrito.

If you want to go to the dance with me she asked.

Jake's mouth hung open.

Uhh…Finn started to turn red and froze.

He would like to Jake said putting his hand on Finn's shoulder.

Cool see ya there she said running away.

(Uh, oh…Wait until Fiona finds out…).

Dude…why'd you do that Finn yelled.

What do you mean Jake raising an eyebrow.

I'm going out with Fiona, not Tiffany he yelled.

Oops…Jake said thinking about what he just did.

Now how am I going to tell her no, without hurting her like Daniel Finn said with an annoyed look.

Hey dude Daniel said running toward him.

Whoa, is everyone wanting to talk to you today Jake said with a surprise.

Fiona wanted me to ask you if you could go to the dance with her Daniel said panting.

Oh god…Jake said with a sort of scared and surprised look.

Umm….tell her I'll answer later Finn said in sort of a scared voice.

Umm…okay Daniel said walking off.

* * *

***With the Girls (Fiona, Marceline, and PB)*.**

* * *

He's defiantly going to say yes Fi Marceline said smiling at her.

I know I can't wait Fiona screamed with excitement.

Hey, how come Tiffany was mean to me at lunch the other day Marceline asked.

Dude, she was going to ask Daniel to the dance but then you said yes Fiona said sort of getting mad.

Oh…well he asked me and I said "Maybe", he probably wanted to get her jealous she said thinking.

Well it worked she cried her eyes out Cake and I had to cheer her up…Fiona said while taking a sip of her orange juice.

Wow, I didn't know it hurt her like that…Marceline trailed her voice off.

Well, I kind of like him so I don't know about rejecting him she trailed her voice off even more.

Dude, if Tiffany finds out she's going to murder you, literally Fiona said seriously.

What do you mean Marceline said raising a eyebrow.

When she saw Daniel after walking home her eyes turned red, and it took me, Cake, and her little sister to hold her back Fiona said taking another sip of her orange juice.

They all three laughed.

(If you didn't notice it's changing into DanielxMarceline REALLY quickly.)

Then Daniel appeared.

Hey Fiona, Finn might already have a date he said smirking.

What, do you know who she said trying not to flare up.

I don't know, but he seemed really shocked before I asked him he said thinking.

Wait…that means who ever asked him, he didn't expect it to really happen PB said.

Yep basically Daniel said rolling his eyes.

* * *

***The next day with Fiona and Tiffany***

* * *

So what he said Fiona elbowed her.

He said yes she laughed.

Well at least you have luck Finn might have someone to go with already she sighed.

Oh, Crab I forgot she said dating him, what have I done. She thought.

Are you okay your now scared Fiona asked.

Y-yeah I'm f-fine she said stuttering

So ready for the dance tonight she asked.

Heck yea Tiffany yelled quickly forgetting on who she's going with.

Well, I'll see later at my house when your ready.

Okay Bye Tiffany said running in her fastest speed.

What's up with her Fiona thought.

Hey Fi Marshal Lee said floating next to her.

Uhh…Finn has a date already and I don't, and the dance is tonight she sighed.

I'll go with you Marshal said smiling.

Really Fiona's face lit up.

Yeah, I was going to ask Marcy, but that evil boy, Daniel took her to taunt Tiffany he said.

Wait, he was trying to make her upset because he hates her she yelled.

Well…crab I shouldn't have said that he thought.

It was his plan the whole time, but then when he told her she had no emotion or anything Marshal explained.

No, she cried her eyes out for that whole day she said very mad that he knew.

Well uhhh…he didn't mean to make her cry, he'd thought she'd be a little mad but not upset He said explaining some more

Well... tell him to buzz out or else she'll kick his ass Fiona said in a really mad voice.

_**Story writer: Fiona this is a K rated story watch your mouth.**_

Fine Fiona said with a annoyed slump look.

Where the heck do you come up with these plots anyway Marshal yelled.

_**Storywriter: I don't know I wing it.**_

Marshal does a Facepalm.

_**Storywriter: HEY DON'T FACEPALM ME!**_

Just do the story Fiona mumbled.

_**Storywriter: Fine…**_

So, I'll pick you up at 3:00 Marshal said about to float away.

Okay, see you there Fiona yelled watching him leave.

Well this is going to be a night Fiona said mumbling to herself.

_**Storywriter: Yep, and I'm going to record the fight.**_

What fight Fiona asked.

_**Storywriter: Crab…I almost told her what was going to happen….*the storywriter thought.***_

Whatever I'm going to go get ready Fiona said ignoring the Storywriter.

* * *

***After school 1 hour until the dance***

* * *

Oh no…one hour left…I wonder how Fiona react when she finds out Tiffany sighed.

Tiffany grabbed her dress hanging up in her closet and puts it on.

Whoa…this dress looks cool she said.

Then her phone rang.

Hello she asked picking up the phone.

Hey, Tiffany its Fi Fiona said.

Oh crab…Tiffany thought.

Hey, since Finn is going to the dance with someone else, I'm going with marshal Lee Fiona said sighing.

That's great you have a date though Tiffany said in a low voice.

Yeah, but I was looking forward to ask Finn she said upset.

Then Tiffany quickly turned off her phone.

She ran out the house in her dress, and ran to Finn and Jakes house.

After 5 minute's she found there house.

Hello Finn, you in there She yelled banging her hands on the door.

Then she saw a note, which said "Went to the dance we'll be back later".

I'm dead Tiffany said taking the note off the wall, and running to the her house.

Surprisingly she saw Finn and Jake there.

Finn, Jake, she yelled.

I made a huge mistake she yelled running toward them.

What do you mean Finn said confused.

FIONA'S GOING TO THE DANCE WITH MARSHAL she yelled.

WHAT Finn screamed.

Wait, so…his Girlfriend is going to the dance with his best friend Jake said out loud.

Yea, but get this he likes her she screamed even louder.

Okay we have to get to the dance Jake said; everyone on my back.

I'll just run beside you guys Tiffany said running.

Whoa, we might hurry she runs pretty fast said Finn.

So Finn jumped on Jakes back, and went off.

As they arrived to the door they saw Marceline, PB, Marshal, Fiona, and PG, sitting in the corner.

Just act normal, Finn said to Tiffany and Jake.

Hey guys, Tiffany said running to the seat beside Marceline.

Hey PG want to go dance asked PB.

Sure he answered.

So…Tiffany where's your date asked Marshal.

Uhhh…he'll be here soon she said trying to act normal.

Where's yours Finn asked Fiona.

She's uhhh… she can't make it Finn said hoping that worked.

Oh okay Fiona said looking at the ground.

Hey, Fi want to go dance, it will clear your mind Marshal asked.

Sure she said looking up in sadness.

Great now what said Jake.

Wait what do you mean Marceline said confused.

Okay…I asked Finn to go to the dance, Marshal was jealous so he went to go ask Fiona to the dance, Which is when you said yes to go to the dance with-Tiffany got cut-off.

Hey Marceline, some contaminated the punch so..Daniel looked up seeing Tiffany, Finn, and Jake staring at him.

Sup Daniel said.

Tiffany gave him a mean look.

What's your plan Tiffany asked in a serious voice.

What plan Daniel said fake smiling.

I've known you for 2 years Daniel, what's your plan she said crossing her arms.

Oh, I was dating Marceline to make you jealous, and that didn't work but the step with you and Finn worked, and so did Marshal with Fiona he finished with one breath.

You Idiot Tiffany yelled pining him to the wall.

Marshal Lee was in this the whole time she yelled.

Yes, and now…GET THE HECK OFF ME he yelled.

Fine now lets jump see how you plan works out…Tiffany said getting off of him, and walking up to the stage asking for the microphone.

Can I have your attention please Tiffany said in the microphone.

What the heck is she doing Jake said.

Just watch Jake Finn said.

Fiona, the only reason Finn was taken, was because I asked him and I totally forgot that you were dating him, and…the only reason Marshal asked you to the dance is because he likes you and he's jealous Tiffany said in the Microphone.

Fiona turned around hearing what she said and stopped dancing.

You idiot she slapped Marshal across the face.

The whole crowd gasped.

Tiffany walked off the stage, and slapped Daniel across the face.

I thought you were smarter than me idiot.

I am he smiled and kissed her.

Hey it worked said Jake.

What worked Tiffany yelled pushing Daniel away from her.

Marshal's plan was you two to get together Fiona said.

YOU BASTURD Tiffany yelled.

Oh god Marshal said getting ready to run.

**Storywriter: HEY NO CRUSING!**

Shut up Tiffany punches the writer.

* * *

Sorry for the cut but…I think the Writer can't write anymore…

Come back to see what happened to Marshal…If you can take it..


	5. A Forest fight but no Secrets?

Were back :D, I so love this story!

I'm also Thanking people that like my story, the way you guys told me begged me to keep going.

To be honest I'm sort of losing interest in this story now…

Ok… anyway…on to the story.

* * *

**School Time!**

* * *

***This is a continue to The Horrible Truth, but if you don't remember here..***

* * *

_Okay…I asked Finn to go to the dance, Marshal was jealous so he went to go ask Fiona to the dance, Which is when you said yes to go to the dance with-Tiffany got cut-off._

_Hey Marceline, some contaminated the punch so…; Daniel looked up seeing Tiffany, Finn, and Jake staring at him._

_Sup Daniel said._

_Tiffany gave him a mean look._

_What's your plan Tiffany asked in a serious voice._

_What plan Daniel said fake smiling._

_I've known you for 2 years Daniel, what's your plan she said crossing her arms._

_Oh, I was dating Marceline to make you jealous, and that didn't work but the step with you and Finn worked, and so did Marshal with Fiona he finished with one breath._

_You Idiot Tiffany yelled pining him to the wall._

_Marshal Lee was in this the whole time she yelled._

_Yes, and now…GET THE HECK OFF ME he yelled._

_Fine now let's just see how you plan works out…Tiffany said getting off of him, and walking up to the stage asking for the microphone._

_Can I have your attention please Tiffany said in the microphone._

_What the heck is she doing Jake said._

_Just watch Jake Finn said._

_Fiona, the only reason Finn was taken, was because I asked him and I totally forgot that you were dating him, and…the only reason Marshal asked you to the dance is because he likes you and he's jealous Tiffany said in the Microphone._

_Fiona turned around hearing what she said and stopped dancing._

_You idiot she slapped Marshal across the face._

_The whole crowd gasped._

_Tiffany walked off the stage, and slapped Daniel across the face._

_I thought you were smarter than me idiot._

_I am he smiled and kissed her._

_Hey it worked said Jake._

_What worked Tiffany yelled pushing Daniel away from her._

_Marshal's plan was you two to get together Fiona said._

_YOU BASTURD Tiffany yelled._

_Oh god Marshal said getting ready to run._

_**Storywriter: HEY NO CRUSING!**_

_Shut up Tiffany punches the writer._

* * *

**Story writer: I am now able to write…but now I'm scared of Tiffany xD.**

* * *

The writer passes out, and Tiffany runs after Marshal.

Uhhh…I forgot to tell you guys when she's embarrassed she gets mad on who ever made her nervous Daniel said.

Now you tell us Fiona yelled.

They all ran after Tiffany.

They all ran in the forest.

Uh oh…Tiffany said while she stopped running.

MARSHAL she yelled.

WHAT she heard.

This is the enchanted forest, its deadly get out of there Tiffany yelled.

She heard Marshal scream and began running.

She ran in the middle of the forest and yelled his name 4 times.

Tiffany her friends yelled to her.

Marshals gone she yelled.

What Fiona screamed.

Then a rustle in the bush made all of them jump and take out there weapons.

(Ohh…It's Adventure Time!)

Then 3 huge ogres came out with Marshal.

Help he yelled.

Jake stretched as tall as one of the ogres and punched him.

You guys get the other 2 I got this one he said.

So…Marceline griped her axe bass and run towards the ogre and hit it.

Fiona went to help her by jumping on the ogres head and slammed it with her sword.

Daniel grabbed this knife that was also a gun. O.O

Tiffany jumped on the tree and jumped off it and swung her sword at the ogres arm.

PG and PB used a special gum stinking gun and shot all three of the ogre's feet.

Fiona collapsed on the floor from the swing of the ogre's arm.

Jake killed the ogre but he was so tired he passed out.

Marceline flew into 2 trees before she passed out.

The 2 ogres grabbed a tree and wacked PB and PG (since they were using one weapon together) they flew onto the floor passing out next to Marceline.

Were dead Tiffany yelled.

Jake grew up to the size as the ogre again.

Get me on his head Finn said as a command.

Got it homie, Jake said growing as an orange ogre.

The ogre rampaged at their plan.

Finn jumped on Jake and flew to the ogres head and slit his head off.

The other ogre hit Jake so he passed out. xD

**(Like I said last time I'm winging it xD)**

Now what Daniel said backing up with Tiffany and Finn.

All three of us do are best attack when I say "go" Finn said looking at the ogre with a mean look.

All three of them ran at the ogre.

Go Finn yelled.

Finn ran at the ogre with full speed and swung his hardest at the ogre's legs.

The ogre fell roaring in pain.

Daniel ran to the ogre and stabbed him in his back while shooting a bullet in him.

Tiffany mumbled 3 weird words and her sword turned black, and she ran to the ogre and jabbed him in his head.

The ogre didn't move witch meant he was dead.

Marshal fell out of the ogres hands.

Whoa nice work guys He said limping.

Everyone soon woke up, and they walked home not talking a lot.

* * *

***The 6 Months later (3 more days till summer.)***

* * *

Marcy Fiona said running to her locker.

What Marceline said turning around like she was busy.

Where's Marshal Fiona asked impatiently.

Oh, he's on vacation Marcy said lowering her voice.

Oh…Fiona said kind of upset.

Then a loud scream busted through the halls.

Then Finn and Jake ran up to Marcy and hid behind her.

What happened Fiona yelled.

Tiffany and FP are fighting like crazy Jake said shivering behind Marcy.

(I guess he totally forgot he's scared of Marceline for that moment).

Wait FP is going to this school now Marcy said with a annoyed voice.

Out of know where fire busted through the hall, and FP flew out slamming in a wall.

Jake screamed like a little girl hanging on to Finn, what also made him jump and scared to death.

(Flame Princess and Tiffany are close friends and cousins, but when FP acts a bit crazy it sets Tiffany off.)

Flame Princess got up off the crumbled wall and stood up.

Okay I-I'll s-stop she said in hurting agony.

Tiffany jumped out with no marks at all but a little black spot on her arm.

Whoa, Tiffany's gone crazy Fiona said smirking a bit.

Then Tiffany walked up to Flame Princess and healed her.

Tiffany gave her a weird crazy smile and walked over to Marceline, Jake, Finn, and Fiona.

She tried to attack Finn again Fiona asked.

Yep Tiffany said sighing.

You don't always have to help me you know Finn said getting out from behind Marceline.

I know but that time she literally almost burnt you Tiffany replied.

How about we all go to class were all 2 minutes late Marcy said with a frown.

* * *

***After School***

* * *

Hey guys what's up Marcy asked running up to Finn and Daniel.

Oh hi Daniel said annoyed.

What's up with you, Tiffany bothering you again Marcy looked at Daniel with a weird expression.

No, she's actually ignoring me now Daniel said sort of smiling.

Well you're a really mean dude, for making her upset like that Marceline said pointing at him.

It really doesn't matter; Fiona's dating Marshal now anyway he said with a neutral voice.

Would you just shut up about it said Finn.

**(Storywriter: O my glob stuff just got real here!)**

What you jealous or something lover boy Daniel said while smirking.

You might want to be quiet Daniel Marceline said kind of shaky.

Why should I, it's not my fault he's jealous Daniel said crossing his arms.

Marceline slapped Daniel across the face.

OWW he yelled at her with a really mean face.

Sup guys Tiffany said out of no where.

What the heck Finn and Daniel yelled in unison.

Stalker Daniel said turning his head to his shoulder.

I'm not a Stalker Tiffany said with a frown.

**Storywriter: Yes you're; it's in the script…**

Shut up Tiffany yelled blushing.

Daniel after that insult he bursted out laughing.

**Storywriter: Daniel shut up or I'll change the script to you liking Tiffany.**

HELL NO he shouted.

**Storywriter: I SAID NO CURSING!**

Can we just do the story; we don't care if you don't have interest in the story anymore Marceline said annoyed. Were getting paid remember.

Plus it's not K rated now because of Tiffany Daniel said annoyed.

**Storywriter: Anyway back to story.**

Would you just admit that you like Finn Marceline said annoyed.

This got Finn's attention and made him listen.

I don't Marcy and you know that Tiffany said with a frown while crossing her arms.

Uh huh Marcy said smirking.

Well I'm going home today was just crazy Daniel said walking home.

Oh no you're not Tiffany says grabbing Daniel and pulling him to the side.

"I want to talk to you at the park later at 7:00" she said pointing at him staring right at him.

A smirk went across his face witch somehow make Tiffany feel awkward.

**(Whoa this wasn't in the script O.o).**

Whatever he said walking around her, and smiling while walking away.

Tiffany if I we're you I would be careful around him Marceline said pointing to him.

Yeah that face was kind of creepy looking Finn said shaking.

I'll be fine besides he gives me that look all the time Tiffany said walking home.

Guys, do you notice that every time Tiffany saves Finn Daniel looks like he's about to yell Marceline asked watching Tiffany walk home.

Doesn't really matter, but I think we should watch them at the park Finn said watching Daniel walk back.

Great she left Daniel said laughing.

Dude you can't just dodge her forever Finn said looking at him.

Technically I have through these long story chapters Daniel said laughing.

* * *

***On the Phone with Fiona and Tiffany***

* * *

Tiffany when are you going to tell that you like Finn Fiona asked a bit hazy on the phone.

I told you Fi I don't like Finn Tiffany said annoyed at that question.

Then who do you like Fiona asked almost screaming in the phone.

OW and I told you already remember Tiffany said putting the phone a bit further from her ear.

Oh really I didn't mean that you meant that Fiona said laughing a bit in the phone.

Yeah, we'll he doesn't know so that's good Tiffany said laughing with her.

We'll I have to go Cake and I are beating a castle game Fiona said ending the call.

* * *

What have I gotten myself into Tiffany said sighing and looking at her clock.

* * *

**Soo...did you like it...I think there's errors again but who cares i haven't uploaded in awhile.**

**But anyway will we find out who Tiffany actually likes? Will this be a Tiffany/Finn or a Fiona/Finn?**

**Find out later when i do the next chapter (I'll promise i'll get it done early).**


	6. More Then Friends? Also A Mystery

Were back :D, looks like things got more…intense.

But of course we always have to start off with a memorization note :P.

Also I will put " in this story now, since I used it with my Hey Arnold story, and now I'm stuck with typing like that…

* * *

**School Time!**

* * *

_Would you just admit that you like Finn Marceline said annoyed._

_This got Finn's attention and made him listen._

_I don't Marcy and you know that Tiffany said with a frown while crossing her arms._

_Uh huh Marcy said smirking._

_Well I'm going home today was just crazy Daniel said walking home._

_Oh no you're not Tiffany says grabbing Daniel and pulling him to the side._

"_I want to talk to you at the park later at 7:00" she said pointing at him staring right at him._

_A smirk went across his face witch somehow make Tiffany feel awkward._

_**(Whoa this wasn't in the script O.o).**_

_Whatever he said walking around her, and smiling while walking away._

_Tiffany if I we're you I would be careful around him Marceline said pointing to him._

_Yeah that face was kind of creepy looking Finn said shaking._

_I'll be fine besides he gives me that look all the time Tiffany said walking home._

_Guys, do you notice that every time Tiffany saves Finn Daniel looks like he's about to yell Marceline asked watching Tiffany walk home._

_Doesn't really matter, but I think we should watch them at the park Finn said watching Daniel walk back._

_Great she left Daniel said laughing._

_Dude you can't just dodge her forever Finn said looking at him._

_Technically I have through this long story chapters Daniel said laughing._

* * *

_***On the Phone with Fiona and Tiffany***_

* * *

_Tiffany when are you going to tell that you like Finn Fiona asked a bit hazy on the phone._

_I told you Fi I don't like Finn Tiffany said annoyed at that question._

_Then who do you like Fiona asked almost screaming in the phone._

_OW and I told you already remember Tiffany said putting the phone a bit further from her ear._

_Oh really I didn't mean that you meant that Fiona said laughing a bit in the phone._

_Yeah, we'll he doesn't know so that's good Tiffany said laughing with her._

_We'll I have to go Cake and I are beating a castle game Fiona said ending the call._

_What have I gotten myself into Tiffany said sighing and looking at her clock._

* * *

_***After sleeping for an hour it was 5:00 P.M…***_

* * *

"We'll I guess I should get ready" Tiffany said jumping off the couch, and running into the bathroom.

_Why in the heck did I do that? Why did I grab him aside and literally forced him to meet me at the park?_

These words went through her head like crazy.

She walked to the front door and opened it and walked out of the house.

As she walked out the house it was surprisingly warm, but not warm as in hot.

She looked up seeing Finn and Jake walking toward her.

"Hey Tiffany, what's up" Jake asked looking up at the confused, yet clueless girl.

"Nothing, just walking to the park" Tiffany said seeing Finn look up from his video game.

"Oh Hey, I didn't recognize you there" Finn laughed and then Jake laughed with him.

_Why are they all laughy and acting a bit strange? And…How did they forget that I was going to the Park to meet Dan-You know what enough thinking!_

"We'll I don't care; and why are you so laughy and joyful out of know where" She suddenly spat out everything she was thinking.

Finn stopped and thought she would laugh but instead she just gave a rude remark.

"We'll umm… I don't know I thought you were all happy since you were just walking around" Finn said dropping his happy mood.

_**JUST WALKING AROUND? **__I can't believe they forgot I thought they'd tease me! Okay there's defiantly something wrong here!_

"Doesn't matter have fun walking, oh by the way Fiona wants to see you later" Finn said walking pass Tiffany with Jake following behind.

Tiffany just blinked and continued walking seeing someone a far distance away from her.

"Daniel, Why is he at the park so early" Tiffany asked herself walking to him.

"Hey Daniel what are you doing" She asked walking over next to him.

…

"Hello Earth to Daniel you here" She waved her hand in his face.

She looked at his face and he just jumped like he just snapped out of a different world.

"Daniel are you okay, your pale" Tiffany asked looking at him a-bit worried but mostly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking" Daniel said looking at the floor.

_Okay something's not right…Daniel is never nice to me like this…_

"We'll um, some things wrong with Finn" Tiffany said walking a-bit faster catching up with him.

"You didn't hear what happened" He asked looking straight at her.

"No…what" Tiffany asked looking at him with a confused look.

"Marshal…he…he hurt Fiona…Bad" Daniel said with a serious tone.

"What, When" Tiffany almost clearly screamed.

"We'll…when you and Fiona finished talking on the phone…Marshal burst into her house chanting these weird words over and over" Daniel started looking forward.

"The world you exactly said when you attacked that ogre; but instead of hitting her with a weird light appeared and he attacked her" Daniel said almost in a scared tone.

"Wait Daniel are you scared" Tiffany sort of laughed, watching his face turn serious.

"Tiffany this is no time for teasing Marshal could be possessed" Daniel said giving her a serious with a bit of mean look.

"Wait what I remember something Finn said about a Lich" Tiffany said pointing out an idea.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything" Daniel shouted at her making her jump.

"Calm down, he said the "Lich" Possesses people to do what he wants' just by looking at them" she said giving him the look he gave her earlier.

"Dang, why do you have to be one step ahead from me" Daniel said rolling his eyes.

"Because that's how my background is" She said doing the same but folded her arms.

"Yeah right your background is a know-it-all mixed up with a boy personality" Daniel laughed ignoring her glare.

"At least my background isn't a Mr. I don't give a care about anyone but myself Smart-mouth" She said giving him back a comment laughing afterwards.

"You know just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't hit you" He said giving her a playful smile.

"You think I know that" She smirked before feeling an arm on her head.

"Good thing your short so I can use you as an arm rest" He laughed putting his arm of her head.

"I'm only a couple inches shorter than you" She almost screamed at him but failed because she smiled.

"Smiling isn't going to help you from getting my arm off your head" He said watching her smile get a bit brighter almost like getting an idea, you can practically see the light bulb light up.

After seeing her smile she whipped in front of his face, making his arm fall to his side and adding a really devilish smile.

"Want to bet" She said standing in his watching face jump to a funny look almost a pleasing look.

"Yeah, I want a bet" He said giving her the same devilish smile.

* * *

_**(Yeah, I'm cutting that off no one cares about Tiff/Daniel LOL)**_

_*With Finn, Jake, and Fiona…In the Hospital?!*_

* * *

Finn and Jake look at poor Fiona sitting up on the Gurney and eating chicken soup.

"Fiona do you need anything" Finn asked watching her stop eating, looking a bit pale.

"I'm fine I just need to rest" Fiona said moving the tray on the table and laying down.

"If you need anything just call us" Jake said frowning since she didn't want anything else.

She nodded quickly falling in a deep-sleep, before watching Finn and Jake leave.

"Jake do you think Tiffany cursed Marshal" Finn asked watching Jake frown again.

"Finn, Tiffany wouldn't do that; there has to be a different reason why he attacked her like that" Jake said raising his arms in the air.

Just then Tiffany and Daniel came running in panting pretty heavy.

"Hey, guys are you okay" Jake asked watching Daniel finally get some breath to talk.

"We're f-fine we just r-ran all the w-way from the park" he said stuttering a-bit for air.

"Oh yeah…that thing Tiffany asked you yesterday" Jake said smiling funny.

"Technically I forced him" Tiffany laughed a bit, but ended up coughing.

"To be honest I'm happy I went" Daniel whispered to Finn and Jake smiling.

Jake laughed hard along with Finn just standing there awkwardly confused.

Just then PB and Marceline ran in to join the group.

"Is she okay" PB asked really impatient holding onto Prince Gumball's arm.

"She's fine but bruised a bit" Finn said calming down PB.

"Can we see her" Marceline asked also impatient.

"No, she's sleeping and the nurse wouldn't like us just jumping in there" Finn said looking at a weird snail in the window staring at him but he ignored it.

"Darn it, I really want to see her" PB said crossing her arms looking a bit upset.

"We'll at least she's okay that's all that matters; but we still need to find out who did it" Marceline said pointing out the last statement.

"I think I know who one is" Tiffany said jumping into the conversation.

"Who is it" Finn asked frowning thinking she was just going to change the subject.

"The Lich I think that was his name" Tiffany said looking up thinking.

Just then Jake just jumped at that name giving a no signal at Finn.

"That's probably the worst person Jake and I can think of: besides we killed him" Finn said looking at Tiffany's face jump to a frown.

"We'll you don't have be mean about it" She said frowning at him putting her foot on the wall and leaning on it.

"You know she could be right; she couldn't have just cursed him un-per-pious " Daniel said leaning on the wall next to Tiffany.

"Yeah, I don't think Tiffany would have done it" Marceline said looking at Finn.

"We'll then it has to be someone who was there before us" PB said giving out her idea.

"Great Idea Peebles" Finn said thinking while putting his finger on bottom of his lip.

"Hey Bro we better get home it's getting dark" Jake said poking Finn getting his attention on the time.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Finn said waving good-bye running out the Hospital with Jake.

"I better get going to; Cinnamon Bun might do something bad" PB said remembering her gum gun she's fixing.

"I'm just going to leave I have to walk my dog" Marceline said floating out the hospital.

"We'll I'm going to find out who cursed Marshal" Tiffany said getting off the wall about to walk out.

"Can I come, I have nothing else to do" Daniel asked shrugging his shoulders and getting off the wall.

"Since when do you ask for things" Tiffany laughed walking out the building grabbing his arm.

* * *

**We'll…This is short…xD**

**(No other Comments…)**


	7. Visiting an Uncle? When Finn being mean?

**So….What do you think of the last one :P…**

**All we'll to the story!**

* * *

School Time!

"_We'll at least she's okay that's all that matters; but we still need to find out who did it" Marceline said pointing out the last statement._

"_I think I know who one is" Tiffany said jumping into the conversation._

"_Who is it" Finn asked frowning thinking she was just going to change the subject._

"_The Lich I think that was his name" Tiffany said looking up thinking._

_Just then Jake just jumped at that name giving a no signal at Finn._

"_That's probably the worst person Jake and I can think of: besides we killed him" Finn said looking at Tiffany's face jump to a frown._

"_We'll you don't have be mean about it" She said frowning at him putting her foot on the wall and leaning on it._

"_You know she could be right; she couldn't have just cursed him un-per-pious " Daniel said leaning on the wall next to Tiffany._

"_Yeah, I don't think Tiffany would have done it" Marceline said looking at Finn._

"_We'll then it has to be someone who was there before us" PB said giving out her idea._

"_Great Idea Peebles" Finn said thinking while putting his finger on bottom of his lip._

"_Hey Bro we better get home it's getting dark" Jake said poking Finn getting his attention on the time._

"_We'll see you guys tomorrow" Finn said waving good-bye running out the Hospital with Jake._

"_I better get going to; Cinnamon Bun might do something bad" PB said remembering her gum gun she's fixing._

"_I'm just going to leave I have to walk my dog" Marceline said floating out the hospital._

"_We'll I'm going to find out who cursed Marshal" Tiffany said getting off the wall about to walk out._

"_Can I come, I have nothing else to do" Daniel asked shrugging his shoulders and getting off the wall._

"_Since when do you ask for things" Tiffany laughed walking out the building grabbing his arm._

"Where the heck are we going" Daniel basically almost yelled.

"Someone who I think can help" Tiffany said not even turning to look at his face.

As they kept running they reached the Candy Kingdom.

They both stopped at the gate seeing Peppermint Butler and Peppermint Maid talking.

Peppermint Butler turned seeing Tiffany and Daniel stare at them.

"Peppermint Butler, we need your help" Tiffany said looking in awe at Peppermint Butler and Peppermint Maid.

"With what" He raspy said almost like me spat it out.

"Do I have to tell your friend here what your original personality is" Tiffany asked looking at him with her eyes turning red.

"No, that won't be necessary" He said waving his hands saying no.

"Good because it deals with your background" Tiffany said eyeing him.

Just after that sentence Peppermint maid left to finish her work.

Daniel explained what everything happened and watch Peppermint Butler glared at him.

"We'll I don't think Tiffany would do that…Unless she was really mad" he said looking at Tiffany rolling her eyes.

"It sounds like the Lich did would do that…"Tiffany said looking at him but it made him shiver at the same time.

"We'll I could take you to my friend Death…" Peppermint butler said watching Tiffany glare at him.

"If he helps I don't care; we need Marshal back to normal" Tiffany said watching Peppermint butler look at her sort of surprised.

"So, you don't mind seeing your Uncle again" he smirked said watching Daniel jump and look at Tiffany.

"Your Uncle is Death" Daniel almost yelled watching Tiffany just eyeing Peppermint Butler.

"Yep, and Peppermint Butler is my Cousin" She said seeing Daniel shiver.

"We'll let's go get Finn, Jake, Fiona, PB, and Marceline" Daniel said turning around walking the opposite direction.

"Some boyfriend you have their" Peppermint butler said laughing.

"He's not my boyfriend" Tiffany yelled not realizing that he turned around.

She blushed and grabbed Daniel's arm and ran to the Candy kingdom.

* * *

***The Next Day at the Candy Kingdom***

**(With Daniel)**

* * *

"Finn, Jake Tiffany just half way solved our problem" Daniel said opening the door to an empty emergency room seeing Finn making out with Fiona.

"Umm…Wrong timing" Daniel asked seeing Fiona back out to the wall 1 foot away from Finn.

"You think" Finn growled meanly at Daniel.

**(Um…Did Finn just Growl at Daniel O.o)**

"Sorry but Tiffany found our problem" Daniel said watching Finn glare at him.

"Fine as long as if it's about Marshal" Finn mumbled walking out the door with Fiona behind him.

_What's up with Finn I swear he just growled at me? _

The three walked into the Hospital with Marceline talking with Tiffany and Marceline laughed.

"What are you guys talking about" Fiona asked trying to slip away from the embarrassing moment that happened moments ago.

"Oh just stuff" Tiffany said seeing Finn glaring at her.

"Anyway, I think my Uncle can help us" Tiffany jumped and everyone but Finn and Daniel stared at her.

"How is your uncle going to help us" Marceline looked at her like she was crazy.

"My Uncle is Death" Tiffany said with the most evil smile ever that sacred Finn and Fiona to death.

"Okay so are we just going to go and see Death" Fiona asked watching Tiffany.

"Yep, why are you guys pale" Tiffany asked raising an eyebrow watch basically everyone turn pale.

"Umm…let's just go…" Jake shuddered.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! :D**

* * *

**So how was it :P **

**Sorry for it being short I'm REALLY busy!**

**But I Got it done we'll any way back to the questions…**

**Why is Finn acting this way?**

**If Tiffany's Uncle is Death does that mean she's dead?**

**Tune in next time :P.**


	8. Going to see Death and finding answers

**We'll come back :D**

* * *

School Time!

* * *

_***The Next Day at the Candy Kingdom***_

_**(With Daniel)**_

* * *

"_Finn, Jake Tiffany just half way solved our problem" Daniel said opening the door to an empty emergency room seeing Finn making out with Fiona._

"_Umm…Wrong timing" Daniel asked seeing Fiona back out to the wall 1 foot away from Finn._

"_You think" Finn growled meanly at Daniel._

_**(Um…Did Finn just Growl at Daniel O.o)**_

"_Sorry but Tiffany found our problem" Daniel said watching Finn glare at him._

"_Fine as long as if it's about Marshal" Finn mumbled walking out the door with Fiona behind him._

_What's up with Finn I swear he just growled at me? _

_The three walked into the Hospital with Marceline talking with Tiffany and Marceline laughed._

"_What are you guys talking about" Fiona asked trying to slip away from the embarrassing moment that happened moments ago._

"_Oh just stuff" Tiffany said seeing Finn glaring at her._

"_Anyway, I think my Uncle can help us" Tiffany jumped and everyone but Finn and Daniel stared at her._

"_How is your uncle going to help us" Marceline looked at her like she was crazy._

"_My Uncle is Death" Tiffany said with the most evil smile ever that sacred Finn and Fiona to death._

"_Okay so are we just going to go and see Death" Fiona asked watching Tiffany._

"_Yep, why are you guys pale" Tiffany asked raising an eyebrow watch basically everyone turn pale._

"_Umm…let's just go…" Jake shuddered._

* * *

***The Way to see Death***

* * *

"Hey Tiffany, If your Uncle is Death…Who's your Dad" Fiona asked sitting on Jake's back with Finn beside her.

"Umm…Heh…I'll tell you later" Tiffany said smirking watching Jake become uncomfortable.

Just then Tiffany stopped walking; next thing you know she whipped her head to the left.

"Someone's following us" Tiffany said looking to the left and turning to a huge rock.

Just after she said "Someone's following us" Finn whipped out his Demon Blood sword along with Fiona sword **(which she borrowed from Finn)**.

Just then a huge dog with no eyes, red skin, and a very long sharp tail jumped out running after Tiffany and Daniel.

"Guys watch out" Finn yelled jumping off of Jake and holding out his sword where the sharp part was pelting the dog.

The dog growled at Finn smacking him with his tail; but as the dog did so Finn dodged it only leaving Finn with a small cut on his face.

"Stop" Tiffany yelled at Finn watching him drop his weapon.

"Tiffany, how nice to see you; Peppermint Butler told me to see you" The dog said in a dark male voice.

"I know I had a feeling he'd ask you; that's not the point…I need to see Death now" Tiffany said touching the dog's ear.

"Your command is granted; but watch after the three humans" The dog said looking at Finn, Fiona, and Daniel **(Yes, Daniel is a human…)**.

"I know I'll watch them" Tiffany Groaned giving the dog a portal signal.

"Also I heard the Lich is back; what is this Finn The human going to do" he asked making the portal in his hands while seeing Finn jump up.

"I'm going to slay that son of a plop" Finn shouted seeing Tiffany, Daniel, Marceline, and PB facepalm.

The Dog nodded and opened the portal.

"_May the odds be ever in your favor" _The dog said pushing the portal towards the group.

**(Who ever guesses from where that's from get's to be in the story; OR they can tell me what Pairing I should do for the next chapter :P.)**

* * *

***After the Portal :O***

* * *

Everyone looked around seeing a huge biome of nothing but red, grey, brown, and dead deer heads.

**(If you remember the episode when they had to recover the plant they killed that belonged to Princess Bubblegum? That's where there at…So you probably know what's going to happen.**

"No, this place again" Jake whined seeing Tiffany glare athim for being so childish.

"They tried to eat our flesh last time" Finn whined also but Tiffany gave up glaring at them.

Tiffany gave Finn, Daniel, and Jake black robes for them to wear so they wouldn't be recognized.

"Okay so Death's house is across the sea of forgetfulness" Finn said pointing at the water.

The group walked to the lake and stared at the bridge.

"Who's going first" Jake asked watching everyone point at random people.

"I'll go at least I'm not afraid of the water" Daniel smirked walking over the bridge and onto the other side of the lake.

Next was Jake, Finn, Marcy, PB, Fiona, and then there was Tiffany.

Tiffany didn't even walk she ran over the bridge like pure death was going to shock her.

"Whoa scared there" Marceline teased watching Tiffany glare at her.

"I'm afraid of water; nothing wrong about that" Tiffany replied watching Finn burst out with a comment.

"I'm afraid of the ocean" Finn jumped acting like it's great to have someone afraid of water too.

Tiffany just shivered and they kept walking.

Then they came to a crumbled down bridge and bones snapped in half.

Finn and Jake smirked looking at the bridge and walked around it.

"They've got to be here somewhere" a voice said with a group of dead skeletons behind them.

"They're still looking for us" Finn whisper-yelled hearing PB's shush behind him.

"I see them there right…" The group stopped hearing this watching the group get closer.

"HERE" one of the skeletons yelled making the group jump behind a rock.

**(P.S. it was the wrong rock xDD).**

Marceline and Tiffany did a facepalm at the skeletons stupidity.

"Come on this way" Tiffany said whispering while walking the opposite direction from the skeletons with the rest following her.

_**Crack**_

The skeletons turned around seeing Finn and Jake fall making their hoods fall off.

"There they are" one of them pointed but the rest stood still staring at someone.

Finn and Jake stared at the scared boney creatures scared to death but when they saw what they were dumbstruck.

"RUN" one of them yelled running the opposite direction.

"Heh…boneless idiots" Tiffany and Marceline said in unison and then Marcy said Jinks.

After that they just walked to the stage thing and saw Death eating a flower.

"Uncle" Tiffany shouted seeing Death turn around with a petal in his mouth.

"Oh…Tiffany what brings you her-" Death stopped staring at Marceline and Tiffany.

"I know-I know-we look the same; but I need to ask you something" Tiffany said watching Death sit on a rock eating another flower.

Finn made a puke face witch made Jake and PB laugh.

"Is the Lich still alive" she watched Death spit out his flower.

"Wh- why would you ask me that he's YOUR dad" Death covered his mouth watching everyone but Marcy stare at her in total shock.

**Cliffhanger :O**

* * *

**We'll no questions here…**

**Tune in next time!**

**Also Bet you didn't see that coming :P.**

**Yep short story spam me for being lazy :O**


	9. Answers with a new person in alignment

**School Time!**

* * *

"_Come on this way" Tiffany said whispering while walking the opposite direction from the skeletons with the rest following her._

_**Crack**_

_The skeletons turned around seeing Finn and Jake fall making their hoods fall off._

"_There they are" one of them pointed but the rest stood still staring at someone._

_Finn and Jake stared at the scared boney creatures scared to death but when they saw what they were dumbstruck._

"_RUN" one of them yelled running the opposite direction._

"_Heh…boneless idiots" Tiffany and Marceline said in unison and then Marcy said Jinks._

_After that they just walked to the stage thing and saw Death eating a flower._

"_Uncle" Tiffany shouted seeing Death turn around with a petal in his mouth._

"_Oh…Tiffany what brings you her-" Death stopped staring at Marceline and Tiffany._

"_I know-I know-we look the same; but I need to ask you something" Tiffany said watching Death sit on a rock eating another flower._

_Finn made a puke face witch made Jake and PB laugh._

"_Is the Lich still alive" she watched Death spit out his flower._

"_Wh- why would you ask me that he's YOUR dad" Death covered his mouth watching everyone but Marcy stare at her in total shock._

* * *

"DEATH" Tiffany shouted making everyone jump and Death fall off his seat.

Just after some clouds starting forming in the sky.

"Calm down I can find out but I need a trade" Death said staring at her then revealing a chemical cart.

"You have to drink a potion I've been testing" Tiffany turned back

Tiffany turned to Fiona and Marcy seeing them shake their head telling me "No".

"What is it exactly" She turned around and asked seeing Death stare at everyone behind her.

He leaned and whispered something in her ear making her go a bit wide eyed.

"Fine what-ever it takes" Tiffany said ignoring what he said in her ear.

He gave Tiffany a green looking drink and shoved it into her hands.

She drank half the drink and stopped looking at Death and smiled.

"Okay as I know The Lich is alive but stronger" Death said smiling to Tiffany and then glaring at the kids behind her.

"And…more evil he's using you as a decoy to get Finn and Jake" Death whispers with a serious dead-tone face.

Tiffany looked up scared out of her mind; her own father…betrays her?

"Unless…you find a liking quick and soon" he said back looking at the group knowing they can't hear them.

Tiffany turned to the group and shivered and with that…her eyes changed quickly.

"Tiffany are you okay; you look kind of different" Finn walked up touching her shoulder.

She put his hand off her and said.

"I'm fine Finn but… that's not the point" Tiffany said with a cold scowl.

"The Lich is in a place where the night is always and never happiness" Death said making the group turn around but Tiffany.

"He's at the Cemetery" Tiffany said not turning around and smiled evilly.

The group looked at the "New version" of Tiffany in fear everyone but Daniel.

"How are we going to get there" Jake asked shivering at Tiffany's voice and watched the ground go pink and black around her and with a mixture of purple.

Tiffany moved her arms swiftly in front of her making a portal.

"That way" she pointed in the portal looking at the scared and wimpy version of the groups.

First Tiffany jumped in making Daniel go next.

PG and PB following behind them scared; but trying not to say a word along with others.

Marcy jumped in along with Fiona; soon after Finn and Jake.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

* * *

**So…Tiffany's gone mad…This should be fun :D.**

**Questions:**

**What did Tiffany drink?**

**Why did she drink it? (You should know -.-)**

**What did Death whisper in her ear?**

**What's going to happen next?!**

**Find out Next time.**


	10. Fighting starts and Ends as a surprise

**I'm back and better!**

**I may have lost interest but I'm going to keep going!**

**Also let the cursing begin…**

* * *

School Time!

"_Okay as I know The Lich is alive but stronger" Death said smiling to Tiffany and then glaring at the kids behind her._

"_And…more evil he's using you as a decoy to get Finn and Jake" Death whispers with a serious dead-tone face._

_Tiffany looked up scared out of her mind; her own father…betrays her?_

"_Unless…you find a liking quick and soon" he said back looking at the group knowing they can't hear them._

_Tiffany turned to the group and shivered and with that…her eyes changed quickly._

"_Tiffany are you okay; you look kind of different" Finn walked up touching her shoulder._

_She put his hand off her and said._

"_I'm fine Finn but… that's not the point" Tiffany said with a cold scowl._

"_The Lich is in a place where the night is always and never happiness" Death said making the group turn around but Tiffany._

"_He's at the Cemetery" Tiffany said not turning around and smiled evilly._

_The group looked at the "New version" of Tiffany in fear everyone but Daniel._

"_How are we going to get there" Jake asked shivering at Tiffany's voice and watched the ground go pink and black around her and with a mixture of purple._

_Tiffany moved her arms swiftly in front of her making a portal._

"_That way" she pointed in the portal looking at the scared and wimpy version of the groups._

_First Tiffany jumped in making Daniel go next._

_PG and PB following behind them scared; but trying not to say a word along with others._

_Marcy jumped in along with Fiona; soon after Finn and Jake._

* * *

***Back in The Land of Ooo***

**(The Candy kingdom)**

* * *

Everyone coughed (But Tiffany) in a different pattern also looking at the draw-bridge of the Candy Kingdom.

"We need an Army I get it now" PB said looking at Tiffany realizing why she teleported there instead of the Cemetery.

"Yep and soon" Tiffany looked up seeing dark clouds above the snow ground where the ice kingdom is.

PB opened the gate and whispered to the guards making the group follow to a weapon rack.

"Grab a weapon guys don't just stand there" PB said teasing a little but there was one problem.

They were Candy weapons.

"I think I'll use my sword" Finn said taking his sword out his pack.

"I have my bass" Marcy said holding it up.

"I have my gun/sword thanks" Daniel replied.

"I have my sword" Tiffany said with the same cold reply.

"Stretchy powers" Jake just said turning into a mace.

PG took a gummy stick gun and examined it.

"_Man, you guys love candy but won't use it for freaking weapons" PB mumbled and said with a scowl._

_"Don't use shitty weapons that can't be eaten then" Marcy mumbled back._

PB pulled a switch next to the vault for the weapons and over 2,000+ Candy solders ran in.

"People in the Candy kingdom; The Lich is back and taking over so it's our turn to get rid of him once and for all" PB yelled from the top of her lungs making everyone shout except for the group.

"To the Ice Kingdom Candy People" Tiffany shouted making her voice echo so loud it was almost like she was beside you.

Everyone lined up but Tiffany, Finn, Jake, and Daniel it was there fight.

* * *

***Near the Ice kingdom but in the biome***

_(P.S. I skipped the walking part :P.)_

* * *

***If I were you I'd put on an Epic Battle Song*:P**

The army stopped at seeing an opening for almost like a cemetery opening.

Just then out of no-where Marshal came out of the entrance looking behind him seeing the group.

"Marshal" Marcy yelled making Marshal Shiver in disgusted witch made Marcy gasp a bit.

"I see you came to face me" A voice called out making Finn, Fiona, Jake, Tiffany, Daniel, PB, PG, and Marcy jump gripping their weapons.

"Come out Lich" Finn screamed "and fight me" he yelled louder making the ground rumble in about almost rage.

Right when Finn screamed the Lich popped out of the entrance with Marshal beside him; with over a million undead people.

"Tiffany how nice to see you; how's you after life" The Lich said making Tiffany hiss and made the ground beside her turn black and purple.

"Don't be a pest Daughter how about coming with me and Marshal here" he said flying over to her making her put her sword between them.

"Never and Marshal doesn't belong with you" she shouted making the ground shake and with everyone but her and Death with it.

"So be it you can die with your friends" The Lich shouted making the ground crack almost under them.

"Finn, Jake, you two get the Lich we'll take care of the Undead freaks" Marceline said putting her axe out in front of herself.

"Let the Battle begin" Finn yelled.

Tiffany ran up to 3 Skeletons and whipped out her sword and cracked one of their skulls.

Finn and Jake on the other hand were kicking the Lich's butt easily; Jake was scared as heck just looking at the Lich so he didn't attack much.

Marceline swung her axe but she let go making it hit 5 other skeletons and smacked them agents a mountain.

Daniel just shot the skeletons until literally their heads blew off; trust me I don't think it was a great thing to do.

"Fools you are no match agents my army" The Lich rumbled and used his hands to make black powder pour around him making him able to fly and summoned undead peeps faster then before.

The Candy people and everyone but the undead peeps turned seeing Lich blast a bolt at Finn and Jake.

"NO" Fiona and PB screamed making everyone so close to falling (Giving in).

_Shit this isn't good Tiffany thought making her frown and then get an idea._

"Like you will win Lich, your nothing but a black dead ass with dust floating around you" Tiffany laughed making her point her sword at him still attacking Skeletons around her.

That's when things went crazy…

All the Skeletons formed a huge circle and tried to surround the Team.

Marceline swung her axe in the

Tiffany jumped at the Lich seeing him about to throw her or hit his arm at her to send her flying.

Instead she clicked the little orb on her sword and it turned into a Rose wand and smashed it into the Lich.

"ARAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he roared making it resound through-out the Grass Land making everyone watch even the Skeletons.

Tiffany fell to the ground and felt a HUGE shot of pain toward her side.

Marshal stopped fighting and blinked 2 times and realized he was back to normal.

Finn and Jake began to wake; but couldn't stand.

"Get down!" Daniel yelled grabbing Finn, Jake, Marceline, Marshal, PG, PB and himself in a huge circle and fell to the ground.

A huge Dark cloud blew all around the Grass lands making the place shake and the sky turn blue again and burned the Skeletons to bits.

Tiffany still lay on the ground not moving…almost as if she was dead.

"We did it" Jake yelled still on the ground and half wounded.

"Tiffany, did you hear that" Finn asked turning to see Tiffany on the ground and not moving.

"Oh no" Marceline and PB said gasping at the sight of Tiffany lay on the ground.

Daniel ran over to her and kneeled beside her and saw the bracelet she wore was gone; the wand was now Pink not red.

"Tiffany wake up" he said shaking her and she still didn't respond.

"We need a hospital" Daniel turn around shouting and stared at Marceline and Fiona with their hand over their mouths.

***DUNDUNDUNNN***

**XD**

* * *

**Congratulations were almost done with the story :D**

**(2 more chapters)**

**Sorry about A LOT of cliffhangers…I just wanted to see if someone would freak out. XD **

**So tell me…who should be the end pairs…**

* * *

**Here's the List:**

_Tiffany_

_Finn_

_Jake_

_Daniel_

_Marceline_

_Fiona_

_Marshal Lee_

_Princess Bubblegum_

_Prince Gumball_

_And…__Flame Princess :3_


	11. The Results and Another Friend!

**We're back :D**

**1 more chapter :O.**

**Okay, I'm adding a surprise guest too!**

* * *

**School Time!**

* * *

"_Like you will win Lich, your nothing but a black skeleton with dust floating around you" Tiffany laughed making her point her sword at him still attacking Skeletons around her._

_That's when things went crazy…Tiffany jumped at the Lich seeing him about to throw her or hit his arm at her to send her flying._

_Instead she clicked the little orb on her sword and it turned into a Rose wand and smashed it into the Lich._

"_ARAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he roared making it resound through-out the Grass Land making everyone watch even the Skeletons._

_Tiffany fell to the ground and felt a HUGE shot of pain toward her side._

_Marshal stopped fighting and blinked 2 times and realized he was back to normal._

_Finn and Jake began to wake; but couldn't stand._

"_Get down!" Daniel yelled grabbing Finn, Jake, Marceline, Marshal, PG, PB and himself in a huge circle and fell to the ground._

_A huge Dark cloud blew all around the Grass lands making the place shake and the sky turn blue again._

_Tiffany still lay on the ground not moving…almost as if she was dead._

"_We did it" Jake yelled still on the ground and half wounded._

"_Tiffany, do you hear that" Finn said turning to see Tiffany on the ground and not moving._

"_Oh no" Marceline said gasping at the sight of Tiffany lay on the ground._

_Daniel ran over to her and kneeled beside her and saw the bracelet she wore was gone; the wand was now Pink not red._

"_Tiffany wake up" he said shaking her and she still didn't respond._

"_We need a hospital" Daniel turn around shouting and stared at Marceline and Fiona with their hand over their mouths._

* * *

***The Candy Kingdom Infirmary***

* * *

"I hope Tiffany is going to be okay" Fiona said sitting on the back of the room on a chair squirming.

"You and me both" Marcy said walking back and forth in front of Marshal.

Just then Daniel walked out of the room he held his head down.

"Dude, is she okay" Marshal asked making Daniel stare down at his feet.

"She will not wake up; they're afraid she might never wake up" he said looking up at Marshal and then the ground.

Tiffany walked out of the room and turned seeing everyone stare at her.

"Hey guys" she said smiling and waved but the best part was she was back to normal…but different.

"Tiffany…what's with your head" Finn asked making Tiffany turn to a mirror.

She turned around and said "I'm fully a Vampire" she replied making Jake drop his food.

"All right" Marcy said throwing her fist in the air.

Just then A boy looked almost exactly like Marshal came in.

"Hey, bro what are you doing here" Marshal Lee said floating over to see his brother.

"I decided to visit; plus I wanted to meet these Fiona and Cake friends of yours" he replied looking over seeing Marcy, Tiffany, Finn, Jake, PB, PG, Daniel, and Fiona staring at him like "why is he here?".

"Who are you" Finn asked raising an eyebrow making Fiona put her hand in front of him.

"My name is Gabriel the Demon Prince" he said making Tiffany nod and looked at him.

"Hey guys, its only 4:00 who wants to go to the park" Tiffany asked smiling and crossing her arms.

"Heck yeah" Marcy and Fiona shouted making Gabriel jump and Daniel snicker.

* * *

***At the Park***

**(Gabriel POV)**

* * *

It took us 5 minutes to walk there, well technically for Me, Marshal, and my sister Marceline we just floated.

I'll tell you this though PB and PG are really great and easy to talk to until they go into science and math stuff.

Fiona and Finn are RAD they're different and really cool!

But when I was sort of listening to Fiona a lot and Finn gave me a really** MEAN** look.

Daniel is just really scary to me but I'm not saying that to him!

Tiffany is sweet and nice; but I can't talk to her with Daniel literally guarding her.

Everyone was talking about how they defeated the Lich; I had NO idea what they we're talking about though.

"Hey Gabriel why don't you tell us about yourself" Daniel said I think watching me through the whole walk!

"We'll I'm Marshal's brother, I am a simple person, I'm nothing like Marshal and I'm really calm until I'm mad" I replied making everyone turn to Marshal.

"He's never having much fun he's always serious" Marshal says while looking at me then Finn.

"He seems cool to me" Tiffany said with Fiona nodding to.

As we reached the park I laid down next to a tree in the shade so the sun wouldn't get in my eyes…we'll actually I stayed in the shade on the walk here anyway.

Marceline and Marshal lay next to me and we watched some kids throw a baseball around.

Tiffany and Daniel laid agents a tree not far from us, Fiona and Finn played with the kids, PB and PG planned there next experiment for school together.

3 more months until schools over…I wonder if I should switch schools…

* * *

***The Next Day***

**(Monday)**

**Tiffany's POV.**

* * *

I woke up by the sound of my insanely loud alarm on my IPod; I tapped it making it stop bothering me.

I got dressed and ran downstairs to get something to eat.

I grabbed a bowl of Cereal and ate it, if you didn't know…I HATE milk with my cereal.

I ate it and dropped it in the sink and grabbed my bag and started walking to the school seeing Finn and Fiona with Cake and Jake.

I guess Cake got in the school now… because I've never seen her enter our school…

Fiona turned and waved to me making Cake, Jake, and Finn turn around.

I ran to them making me almost run into them.

"Hey calm down you almost ran us over" Fiona said laughing with Finn and Jake.

"Whoops, Sorry" I laughed and Cake gave me a high five making her arm stretch in a cool "Hey" word form.

"Did you hear Gabriel is joining our school today along with Cake" Finn asked making me look at him confused.

After me looking at them I mumbled "Is everyone going to our school" making Fiona and Cake laugh.

"Seems like it" Jake said eating a Pancake with…I think Bacon in it.

Soon after explaining Cake the classes we got to the school seeing everyone run around the school and talk to their friends.

"It seems like the first day of school" I sighed making everyone but Cake nod.

"Guys over here" Marcy called all the way across the huge center of the room.

We ran over to her making us say "Excuse me" and "Sorry" for 2 minutes.

"Hey guys" Gabriel said talking to Marshal and PG next to the water fountain.

"Ready for 3 more years being together It seemed everyone was back to normal; so as the day carried on…we'll so did the school year.

guys" PB asked standing next to PG.

"Yep, and for the 3 years of pain in the-"I said getting cut-off by Marcy.

"Tiffany watch it" Marcy said floating to me covering my mouth.

"What I was going to say butt" I said making Marcy take her hand off my mouth and roll her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"This is going to be a long 4 years" Finn said running his hand under his hat.

* * *

**Yep…One more chapter I hate that it has to end though…also I swear I'll finish it on Christmas or I'll add something as a bonus.**

**Also I'd like to thank you guys for support ****. :D**

**Iceamethyst- I don't like how you ended this story Tiffany (Admin).**

**Shut up, like you can do better.**

**Iceamethyst- I can…by firing you****. :)**

…**See yea guys!**

***Runs away*.**


	12. Finally back, and Cutting class!

**YAY 1 more Chapter…(Bonus one)**

**At least this was great while it lasted…**

**Iceamethyst- Merry Late Christmas :D.**

**Yeah…not very great on writing anymore…**

* * *

**School Time!**

* * *

"_Did you hear Gabriel is joining our school today along with Cake" Finn asked making me look at him confused._

_After me looking at them I mumbled "Is everyone going to our school" making Fiona and Cake laugh._

"_Seems like it" Jake said eating a Pancake with…I think Bacon in it._

_Soon after explaining Cake the classes we got to the school seeing everyone run around the school and talk to their friends._

"_It seems like the first day of school" I sighed making everyone but Cake nod._

"_Guys over here" Marcy called all the way across the huge center of the room._

_We ran over to her making us say "Excuse me" and "Sorry" for 2 minutes._

"_Hey guys" Gabriel said talking to Marshal and PG next to the water fountain._

"_Ready for 3 more years being together It seemed everyone was back to normal; so as the day carried on…we'll so did the school year._

_guys" PB asked standing next to PG._

"_Yep, and for the 3 years of pain in the-"I said getting cut-off by Marcy._

"_Tiffany watch it" Marcy said floating to me covering my mouth._

"_What I was going to say butt" I said making Marcy take her hand off my mouth and roll her eyes with a smirk on her face._

"_This is going to be a long 4 years" Finn said running his hand under his hat._

* * *

***A week later***

**(Last day for Christmas break)**

* * *

"I can't believe Christmas is already close" PB said squeezing making Marcy just roll her eyes.

"I know right I can't wait until I get to eat some cake for dinner" Fiona said almost making her mouth water just thinking about it.

Tiffany just shook her head and opened her locker.

"Wow Tiffany I'm surprised you're not all jittery about it" Marcy said making Tiffany slam her locker.

"I am I just don't care" Tiffany said shrugging her shoulders making it seem as if it was not a huge deal.

Fiona's mouth dropped making Tiffany raise her eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"Hey guys" Gabriel said floating over seeing Tiffany shake her head.

"What's up Gabriel" Marcy asked watching him stare at Fiona and Tiffany's behavior.

"Nothing much, just this Christmas break is making everyone different by the looks of it" he said still staring at the two bicker at each other.

"Tiffany's just teasing Fiona; about how she doesn't care about Christmas break" PB said reading her science book without looking up.

"We'll people have different opinions" Gabriel said shrugging his shoulders and walked over to Marshal, PG, and Finn trying to open Finn's locker.

The girls looked over to Marshal, PG, and Finn watching them struggle at the locker not being corporative.

Marcy and Fiona just laughed while Tiffany and PB are holding back their own laughs.

"Any help here" Finn yelled from across the hall making surrounding people laugh.

Tiffany walked over and slammed the locker and it flew open hitting Daniel which was running towards Finn for help.

"…."

"I didn't do it" Tiffany replied running to the girl's bathroom.

Daniel got up rubbing his head and looked around.

Everyone looked at each other and Fiona was about to open her mouth.

"I don't want to know who did it" Daniel said cutting her off.

* * *

***Ring***

* * *

"See yea guys" Fiona said grabbing PB to science class.

"Got to go see yea after 3rd period Marshal" PG said walking over to his class.

"Not looking forward to it" Marshal mumbled following Fiona and PB.

"See yea whoever is left" Marcy said floating to her class.

Daniel just shook his head still making his head hurt.

He turned around seeing Tiffany walk out of the bathroom and ran the opposite direction.

He snickered and walked to class followed by Gabriel.

"I don't get a good-bye" Gabriel mumbled making Daniel laugh.

* * *

***5****th**** Period***

* * *

"Hey guys" Marceline said walking up to Tiffany and Fiona.

"Tomorrow's the last day of school for Christmas break" Fiona screamed with excitement.

"Oh…" Marcy said with a weak smile.

Finn walked up with Marshal, Daniel, PB, and PG.

"We'll you guys suck" Tiffany said looking over to the side of the wall.

"Guys…where's…Gabriel" PB asked looking around making everyone noticed he was the only one gone.

"School work probably" Marcy said shrugging.

"Who wants to skip 5th Period and go to a hangout" Daniel asked.

Everyone raised their hands and shouted "ME".

* * *

**Yep I know it's short but I have to give you guys your needs :P.**

**I'm not really happy of it anymore and I bet you guys aren't happy about it anyway...**

**I also noticed people left following this story I don't blame them. **

**Thank's for the people who stayed but I think my story is now 'Trash'.**

**The last chapter will be after the little "Skipping class".**


	13. Probably Stupid Excuse(Late Note)

**Excuse letter**

* * *

_**Okay…I told a friend that I've been having REALLY horrible headaches and I can barely stand. I am not lying I can concentrate in school because of it give me time PLEASE! My head hurts still and I've re-read this twice. PLEASE I'm begging you give me time. **_


End file.
